lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychokinesis (U.S TV Series)
Psychokinesis is a american-drama science fiction series created by Seth Mcfarlane. The series is set in 1999, 7-year old Mitchell and his friends sneak to the hangout when Mitchell is struck by a mysterious object and obtains super-human abilities and must keep his abilities under wraps from the government or it may cost him his life. The series premiered on June 18, 2018. The series will conclude with a two hour finale on August 27, 2018. On August 1, 2018, ABC renewed the series for a 17-episode second season, which premiered January 4, 2019. The second season is is based on the follow up novel: ''Bloodshed. '' On August 5, 2019, ABC released a teaser promo announcing the secondary title confirming that it would be entitled ''Year Zero, ''and will premiere on Valentines Day 2020, and would indeed consist of 21 episodes. Premise On December 2, 1999, Set in a alternate-America, 7-year old Mitchell and his friends sneak to the hangout when Mitchell is struck by a mysterious object and obtains super-human abilities, and is passed out. Six Years Later, on September 11, 2006, Mitchell now in a Top-secret Government detainment camp, has learn to contain his abilities and his parents thinking he is now dead gives up the search, he escapes with the other 12 containers and go free, his parents now have to hide him and keeps his actual identity a secret from public, or it can cost them there lives. Each episode lays out the lives of the other 12 escapees. (Season 1). Season 2, Set 2 years after Season One, Mitchell now lives in hiding after the "exile's" deemed Psycho-kin's deadly, and took over the United States. Now after being banished along with the other 12 escapees, 2 of which will be revealed this season, he must unite them, and re-claim his destiny. Production On October 7, 2015, FOX order a straight-to-order series and ordered 13 episodes upfront. Production on the series was set to begin in mid-2016 but was halted, and was delayed to early-2017, but casting did not begin until August 2017. On January 2018, FOX released a teaser trailer. In April 2018, FOX released a full trailer and announced the series to premiere on June 18th, 2018, to air two back-to-back episodes. The season is concluded August 27, 2018. On June 12, 2018, FOX confirmed that the series is a miniseries and the writers and FOX have no intention in ordering additional episodes or picking up the show for the second season, and thus effectively cancelling the series, before its worldwide debut. ABC bought the show from FOX. With FOX airing the episode a day after ABC's original airing. On August 1, 2018, ABC renewed the series for a second season of 10 episodes to premiere in Summer 2019, production will begin on October 16, 2018. On August 31, 2018, Cassie announced writing for Season 2 began and the season will consist of 17 episodes, filming began on October 7, 2018. On September 29, 2018, The creators confirmed the scripts for the first six episodes were finished, the season is subtitled ''The Dark Ages, ''and the series will undergo a massive time-jump, between 12-18 months, and the season is scheduled to premiere on January 28, 2019, and officially premiere in Summer 2019. On November 20, 2018, ABC released a trailer Season 2, premiering on January 4, 2019, then officially premiering on January 28, 2019. On January 23, 2019, The writers and creators stated season 2 will be long-form version of season 1 and will conclude in summer. The series is scheduled to return for part 2 on April 19, 2019. On March 29, 2019, ABC renewed the series for a 21-episode third season, premiering in 2020. Production is scheduled to begin in August 2019. The third season will be based on the final long-version novel: ''The After. ''On June 29, 2019, The writers said the finale had been written. Season 2 wrapped production on February 18, 2019. * Ashley-Ellis McDaniel has confirmed to recur in the second season. * Luca Padovan is added to series as a main cast member, for the second season. Season 3 began production on August 2, 2019, and is expected to wrap in April 2020. The series will wrap with 48 episodes in late 2020. Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019)